


Festival Kuliner

by sisazat



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, This is canon and no one can stop me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Layaknya bapak-bapak pada umumnya, makanan khas Indonesia menjadi makanan favorit mereka.
Relationships: Pengkor/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Festival Kuliner

Ridwan Bahri perlahan memijat keningnya. Lagi-lagi pekerjaan membuatnya harus pulang lebih lama dari jam kantor biasanya. Walaupun sebenarnya masih jam 7 malam, belum jam 10 seperti biasanya ia lembur.

Disandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi miliknya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap bisa sedikit melepaskan kelelahan yang ia rasakan.

Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, monster di dalam perutnya tiba-tiba terbangun. Perut Ridwan berbunyi.

_Lapar._

Ridwan baru ingat, ia terakhir makan tadi pagi menjelang siang. Dibilang sarapan bukan, makan siang juga bukan. 

Diraihnya gawai miliknya, membuka aplikasi _online delivery _yang ada disana. Malas sekali rasanya kalau harus makan diluar sendirian. Lebih baik ia memesan makanan sebelum pulang ke rumah, supaya ketika ia sampai nanti, makanannya juga sampai.

Masih asik memilih-milih menu makanan, notifikasi _Whatsapp _tiba-tiba saja masuk. Diketuknya _tab _notifikasi di gawainya.

> **Mas Haidar**
> 
> Kamu masih di kantor? Sudah makan belum?
> 
> Mau makan bareng saya tidak? Saya sendirian.
> 
> Kalau mau, 10 menit lagi tunggu di lobby. Langsung naik ke mobil saya.

Membaca pesan tersebut, Ridwan pun tersenyum. Akhirnya ia tidak jadi makan sendirian malam ini. 

* * *

"Kamu tumben ajak saya makan malam."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Saya sebenarnya mau ajak kamu ke festival kuliner. Cuma akhir minggu ini saja festivalnya. Kalau ajak anak-anak mana ada yang mau. Mereka pasti lebih pilih _pizza_ atau mungkin _sushi._ Saya mana doyan." jawab Pengkor santai.

Mobil hitam mewah itu melaju melintasi jalanan malam Jakarta yang cukup ramai. Lampu kota mendominasi pemandangan mereka. Beruntung saja, tempat yang mereka tuju tidak melalui rute jalan yang macet. Sehingga tidak perlu memakan waktu banyak untuk sampai kesana.

Sesampainya di tujuan, mereka berdua disambut oleh kelap-kelip lampu hias di pintu masuk. Festival kuliner yang satu ini _outdoor_, banyak hiasan lampu yang mempercantik festival tersebut. Ramai orang berdatangan. Ya, walau tidak seramai waktu akhir pekan. 

Alunan musik _jazz_ terdengar dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada panggung juga di dalam sana.

"Kau dengar itu, Ridwan? Musik Jazz. Kesukaanmu." Pengkor tersenyum, langkah panjangnya disesuaikan dengan langkah pria yang lebih kecil disampingnya itu. Menyusuri berbagai _stall _makanan yang mayoritas adalah makanan khas Indonesia seperti sate, bakso, nasi goreng, pempek, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kamu mau makan apa, sayang?" tanya Pengkor pada Ridwan yang sedang asik melihat-lihat.

"Bingung. Mas dulu aja."

"Aku sih tidak perlu ditanya."

Langkah mereka tiba-tiba saja terhenti tepat di depan _stall _nasi dan kwetiau goreng.

"Mas mau pesan-"

"Kwetiau gorengnya satu ya. Pedasnya sedikit saja. Oiya tidak usah dikasih tomat ya, jangan lupa acarnya." Potong Ridwan sebelum Pengkor tuntas berbicara. Seakan sudah paham makanan kesukaan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Pengkor tersenyum senang.

"Kamu memang mengerti saya sekali, ya. Nah sekarang kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Tadi saya lihat ada martabak telur..."

"Memangnya kenyang?"

"Tapi... Mau martabak." Tatapan Ridwan berubah memelas. Berharap Pengkor akan mengizinkannya untuk membeli martabak, makanan favoritnya.

Tatapan memelas Ridwan sebenarnya adalah salah satu kelemahan Pengkor.

"Oke oke. Kita beli yang telur 4, tapi makannya berdua. Saya juga mau martabaknya. Kamu boleh deh ambil kwetiau saya. Pesan dulu saja. Mau ditemani?" Pengkor menyerah pada kekasih kecilnya tersebut.

"Gak usah. Saya sendiri saja. Mas duduk dulu dekat sini. Jangan jalan kelamaan nanti kakinya sakit."

"Yasudah saya tunggu sini ya."

Sebelum Ridwan pergi, Pengkor memberikan sejumlah uang padanya. Biar ia saja yang traktir malam ini. Ridwan sempat menolaknya, namun tatapan serius Pengkor membuatnya sedikit takut. Tidak ada penolakan untuk Pengkor di kamus manapun.

Ridwan kembali dengan sekotak martabak telur di tangannya, menghampiri Pengkor yang sudah duduk manis dengan kwetiau goreng serta dua gelas es teh manis dimejanya. Meja yang Pengkor pilih tidak begitu ramai dikerumuni orang, ia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal yang berisik. Namun walaupun lebih sepi, lantunan musik _jazz _dari panggung di ujung sana masih terdengar.

"Mas, ayo makan!" Ujar Ridwan bersemangat. Beginilah ia kalau sudah bertemu dengan makanan favoritnya. 

Dibukanya kotak martabak tersebut. Wangi khas martabak telur yang sangat menggoda itu menggelitik indra penciumannya dan juga Pengkor. Tak sabar, Ridwan pun segera menyantap martabak tersebut.

Pengkor yang melihat kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum, menahan tawanya. Lucu sekali memang Ridwan Bahri ini kalau sudah makan makanan favoritnya. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan eskrim kesukaannya. Tidak mau diganggu. 

"Mas, dimakan. Keburu dingin." tegur Ridwan. Pengkor pun akhirnya ikut menyantap makanan miliknya.

Setelah potongan ketiga, Ridwan menatapi Pengkor yang sedang asik menyantap kwetiau goreng miliknya. Tampaknya enak sekali.

"Mas, Ridwan mau." Ridwan buka suara.

"Hm? Mau apa?" jawab Pengkor tanpa menatap balik Ridwan, matanya masih terfokus pada kwetiau di mejanya.

"Kwetiaunya. Kok kayaknya enak."

"Tadi katanya mau martabak aja. Nih." Pengkor menyodorkan garpu yang dipakainya.

"Tidak mau. _Suapin._"

_Ya Tuhan_, ingin rasanya Pengkor berteriak. Bisa-bisanya kekasih hatinya yang sudah hampir berkepala 5 ini berperilaku menggemaskan begitu. Ditempat umum pula.

Pengkor menghela nafasnya.

_Baiklah, toh tidak ramai ini._ Disuapinya sang pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sebagai balasan, Ridwan gantian menyuapinya dengan martabak telur miliknya. 

Bak sepasang kekasih muda, mereka makan sambil berbincang dan tertawa. Diiringi musik jazz, dibawah sinar lampu disekitarnya. Untung malam ini cerah.

* * *

Ridwan berdiri sendirian di dekat pintu keluar, menunggu Pengkor yang sedang pergi ke toilet. 

_Tapi kok lama sekali ya. _Ridwan berniat untuk menyusul Pengkor ke toilet, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika terpikir, _nanti kalau malah cari-carian bagaimana._

10 menit berlalu, tumben sekali kok lama. Memangnya toiletnya sejauh itu?

Ridwan lalu meraih ponsel miliknya di dalam kantung celananya, berniat menelpon sang kekasih.

Diketiknya nama kontak Pengkor di ponselnya.

**Mas Haidar**

Sesaat sebelum ia menekan tombol _call, _ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Ridwan sontak menoleh.

"Mas Haidar kemana aja? Kok lama banget? Memangnya jauh?"

"Tidak kok, tuh dekat disitu." Pengkor menggerakkan kepalanya, gestur menunjuk ke arah yang dia maksud.

"Terus kok lama?"

"Nih, saya belikan kamu ini dulu." Pengkor menyodorkan seplastik makanan dalam kotak. 

"Ini apa?"

"Kue cubit. Kamu suka kan?"

"Kok... Mas bisa tau? Saya 'kan gak pernah bilang."

"Memangg kamu gak pernah bilang. Tapi dari kita datang tadi, sudah bolak balik kamu melihat kearah penjual kue cubit itu. Jadi ya... Saya simpulkan kamu sebenarnya pengen tapi ragu-ragu. Iyakan?" jawab Pengkor sedikit mengejek di akhir kata.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah buat supir saya." tambahnya sambil menarik plastik itu lagi.

"Eh jangan! Iya mau. Makasih mas." jawab Ridwan sambil tersenyum. "Kamu memang selalu tau tentang saya."

"Begitu juga kamu, Ridwan. Ayo pulang. Rumah saya, atau rumahmu malam ini?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made it in anger. Please guys stop making angst. Here, i made you guys some fluff. Let's breath some fresh air, don't torture yourself.


End file.
